I Hate You
by yami no hikari
Summary: Little SetoJou thing I wrote. One shot fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song 'I hate you' is by Garbage.  
  
Warning(s): might be slightly ooc, TWT, shounen ai, song fic.  
  
A/N- A Seto/Jou to hopefully jump start my muse. As always reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism always great, and flamers shot. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
I Hate You  
  
Joey leaned against a large tree, and closed his eyes. The rough bark pressing into his back helped keep him awake, as did the cool night air. He didn't know why he'd agreed to meet him here anyway. It wasn't like he wanted to see him or anything. Other than to tell him off, of course. After all, he wasn't here because he just wanted to see him. No, that couldn't be why he'd followed the directions on the note to this area. Why he was waiting here for him now.  
  
He was mean, cruel, cold, and inconsiderate. Take right now for instance. Seto was already over ten minutes late. Joey shook his head. He was stupid to even be here, he cringed thinking about how tired he was going to be tomorrow. Yet here he was. Risking his friends disproval, to meet someone he hated. Joey shook his head again. He was sure that he must be insane.  
  
A sudden twig snap startled him, and his eyes flew open. He felt them widen, as he took in the sight before him. Even if he was mad at him, he was still gorgeous. Ever present smirk in place, Seto stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Wheeler." He said calmly.  
  
Joey glared at him. "You're late, you know."  
  
Seto shrugged, not changing expression.  
  
Joey glared harder, throughly mad now. He could at least pretend to be sorry for making him wait for so long, especially when he went out of his way to see him. Joey started to leave.  
  
Seto grabbed his arm before he got any farther, and Joey froze feeling electiricty sizzle through his body, starting where Seto had hold of his arm. Even through his sleeves he could feel the warmth of Seto's skin. Shakily he inhaled, breathing in some of Seto's unique scent.  
  
"I hate you." He said, after a moment.  
  
~I'd like to run away from you  
  
But if I were to leave you I would die ~  
  
Seto didn't even pause, pulling him closer. "I know."  
  
Joey allowed himself to be tugged nearer, and shuddered as surprisingly gentle hands ran through his hair. He trembled slightly as arms wrapped around him, and leaned his head against the shoulder of his sworn enemy, feeling the familiar surge of........comfort. Like all was right in the world, when Seto was with him this way.  
  
~I'd like to break the chains you put  
  
around me  
  
And yet I'll never try~  
  
He stood there feeling his heart beat slow, and steady out, traitorously following the rythm set out by Seto's. Seto stood holding him securly, one hand absently playing with the hair at his neck.  
  
If only he could be like this around the others. Not holding them, no, but not acting his usual arrogant self. Joey grinned at the thought of Tea's and Tristan's faces if he was ever nice to them.  
  
Seto pulled back, and looked at him questioningly, and Joey stopped smiling and frowned. No, they'd just think he was after something. Information, some kind of joke, or something. Why, if they found out about their late night meetingss, he knew exactly what they'd say. That this was some kind of elaborate joke. And who was he to say that it even wasn't. Why, based on Seto's usual attitude, it was even likely.  
  
Joey pulled away, and crossed his arms protectively. He didn't know what he'd do if this did turn out to be a joke.  
  
~No matter what you do you drive me  
  
crazy  
  
I'd rather be alone~  
  
Seto stared at him, hurt evident in his eyes for a moment, before also crossing his arms. He stood there for a moment, indesisive, before turning on his heel and walking away without a word.  
  
Joey raised one hand up to massage his forehead, shoulders slumping slightly. Seto was so unpredictable. Sometimes he'd storm off after only a few minutes, sometimes after a few hours. He never knew how long he'd be staying. Seto wouldn't be heard from for days, then all of a sudden another note, and another meeting place.  
  
It was just so frusterating! He never knew what would set Seto off. What would make him storm off in a rage, or stroll away calmly. Sometimes he wondered if it were worth it.  
  
~But then I know my life would be so  
  
empty  
  
As soon as you were gone~  
  
Stooping he picked up his jacket, preparing to head back to his house. With luck, his father might still be out. Abruptly Joey heard rapid footsteps, and Seto stormed back. Joey stared at him.  
  
"What are you playing at, Wheeler?" Seto demanded, stalking over.  
  
"What?" Joey asked throughly confused.  
  
"You know exactly what!" He snapped, glaring.  
  
Joey stared at him harder, sure he'd gone insane.  
  
~Impossible to live with you  
  
But I could never live without you~  
  
Seto whirled, and paced angrily. "You're little game!"  
  
Joey continued to stare at him.  
  
Abruptly Seto stopped pacing, and slammed his fist into the side of one particularly unlucky tree, glaring angrily at nothing.  
  
"You won't get out of my head." He said so softly, that Joey couldn't be sure he was hearing correctly. Seto looked directly at him, puzzlement clear on his face. "Why won't you get out of my head?"  
  
Joey felt his heart begin to race again, and a smile threaten to show itself on his face.  
  
~For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you~  
  
Tentively he took a step toward him.  
  
~You make me sad  
  
You make me strong  
  
You make me mad  
  
You make me long for you~  
  
Seto warily watched him move closer, tensing, but not trying to escape.  
  
~You make me live  
  
You make me die  
  
You make me laugh  
  
You make me cry for you~  
  
Joey carefully approached him, almost afraid he would shove him away and leave, from the way his eyes settled on a spot behind him. The path that would lead him back to his home.  
  
~I hate you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I hate you  
  
Then I love you more  
  
For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you~  
  
Finally reaching Seto, Joey leaned up and forward carefully, to whisper in his ear. "For the same reason you won't get out of mine."  
  
~You treat me wrong  
  
You treat me right  
  
You let me be  
  
You make me fight with you But I could never live without you ~  
  
Then without further thought, lest he back out, he shut his eyes tightly, and leaned forward bringing their lips together in a gentle searching kiss. Seto stiffened but didn't respond.  
  
~I hate you  
  
Then I love you  
  
Then I love you~  
  
After a moment Joey pulled away blushing furiously, sure he had over stepped some invisible line with Seto. Looking anywhere but at him, he started to mumble some excuse about how he had to get home, when Seto grabbed by the arm and pulled him closer. Joey hesitantly looked up to see a smiling Seto staring down at him. "Chihuahua", he murmured, laughing softly when Joey automatically bristled.  
  
~Then I hate you Then I love you more  
  
For whatever you do  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you~  
  
Joey's anger weakened in the face of Seto's genuine laughter, and he too smiled slightly staring up at Seto.  
  
~I never, never, never  
  
I never, never, never  
  
I never, never, never  
  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
But you ~  
  
Their smiles kissed. 


End file.
